Sonic and Amy: Is this the end?
by littlefalconkittyheart
Summary: Sonic and Amy have a fight and some things are said. They split and hate each other. Amy finds a new, mysterious friend, and Sonic goes to a long known lady. Will they ever get back together, or is this the end?
1. Prologue: Amy's Thoughts

Prologue

Amy ran down the narrow path that led to her house, wondering what exactly she would say to Sonic.

Sonic, who was just about to knock on the door, turned around. Amy looked almost too beautiful. The sun beat behind her, and made it look like she was glowing. Amy was slouched, struggling for breath.

"Hi!" Sonic said.

"WELL?!" Amy shouted.

"Huh?" Sonic asked, frightened a bit.

"What took you so long?" Amy asked angrily. "I was worried! I wondered... if you were ever going to come back!" Suddenly, Amy burst into tears. "It scared me, to think that... I was never going to see you again! Day after day I waited for you to come, but you never did! I didn't know where you were! I couldn't stand not knowing! I told myself... I should give up hoping. I was convinced that you'd forgotten all about me! I thought you were gone forever! But then I realized... that you would never abandon me... and I decided that I would wait for you... even if it took the rest of my life to see you again. Now you're here..." Amy fell to the ground in a flurry of tears. "**I'm so glad to finally have you back, Sonic!**" Amy wailed. "**It's such a wonderful feeling! I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am right now!**" Amy cried and cried. "Don't you ever leave me again, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

All this time, Sonic had stood, and listened with a smile on his face. There was suddenly a burst of light. Sonic pulled out a beautiful pink rose for Amy. "Don't you worry, Amy, I never will."

Amy jumped into Sonic's arms and gave him a great, big hug. "I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog," she whispered after a while.

"I love you, too, Amy Rose."

**Well, that was the prologue. And that scene, up until the quote on the 2nd to last line, was from Sonic X. So yeah. Also, I do not own Sonic, Amy, or anyone else from Sonic!  
By the way: This was Amy remembering this. You know. I just made it the prologue. Well, BYE! **


	2. Chapter 1: The Fight

**WARNING: SOME CENSORED CURSING WORDS USED AHEAD. **

Chapter 1

Amy waited as Sonic walked in. "Hello, _Sonic_." Amy said.

"Hiya, Amy!" Sonic replied.

"Sonic, I looked in your contacts book. What's _**SALLY ACORNS** _doing in it?!" Amy yelled angrily. She threw the book at Sonic.

"Uh, oh, I don't know. In case there's an emergency?"

"WHAT? What emergency? Getting to _lonely_?!"

"No! If Eggman attacks or something." Sonic sat down on a chair. "Why would you think I-"

"Sonic! This is no time to sit! Get up! Still, I can fend for myself!" Amy pulled out her mallet. "I can fend for myself!"

"AH! Amy! Put that thing away!"

"Oh, Sonic, I thought you loved me..." Amy fell to the floor, dropping her mallet. She burst into tears.

"But I do, Amy. I do," Sonic whispered, sitting down next to Amy.

For a moment, it was silent. Then Amy shouted, "**BUT YOU DON'T! ****You never have! I should have known! You love SALLY ACORNS, not ME!**" Amy pushed Sonic away. "I was such an idiot," she mumbled, "to think you'd ever love me. You never did. After all those years of chasing you, THIS is what I get. Thanks Sonic. For absolutely nothing." Amy grabbed her mallet, along with her clothing, and a picture of Sonic and herself at the beach. "This is how I feel, Sonic." Amy dropped the picture on the floor and crushed it with her mallet. "Bye, Sonic. Forever." Amy walked out the door.

"That little... I can't believe... Sally Acorns..." Amy didn't know where she would go. What she would do. She decided to go to Cream's house. _I know my best friend will always be there for me, _Amy thought. When she arrived at Cream's house, she knocked on the door.

After about 30 seconds, Cream finally appeared at the door. "Oh, hi, Amy. What's up?"

"Can I talk to you?" Amy asked.

"Um, sure, but you know, Tails is here..." Cream looked at her feet.

"Oh... That backstabber's friend is here." Amy pushed Cream aside and walked inside. "Hi, Tails."

Tails looked up. "Hi, Amy. What are you-"

"SHUT UP! You better go slap some sense into your little blue buddy before I do!"

"Um, I-"

"That jerk! Do _you_ know about Sally?"

"Sally? Sally Acorns? The one Sonic has been calling?"

"AH-HA!"

"Oops..."

"Well? You two-tailed idiot! Go slap some sense into that blue b*****d, Sonic!"

"Uh... O-okay..." Tails walked to the door, where Cream stood, watching silently. "Bye Cream. See you tomorrow."

"So... What was that all about?" Cream asked, sitting down.

Amy explained what all had happened.

"Oh, really? That's so rude."

"I KNOW!" Amy snapped. "Er, sorry." Then Amy began to sniffle. Cry.

"Aw, Amy, don't cry. It'll be okay." Cream scooted over and hugged Amy.

"You really think so?" Amy asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yep. Hey, idea! Why don't we go onto the dating site? We can set up a profile for you," Cream suggested.

"Okay... Yes!" Amy and Cream ran over to Cream's laptop.

"Alright. Sonicdate."

"HUH? 'SONIC'date?"

"Just kidding! Matchmaker," Cream replied, typing 'Matchmaker' into her computer. "Ah, here it is." Cream clicked on the site. "Create your profile... Let's see. Name: Amy Rose, duh. Age: 22. Ugh. Interests? Amy?"

"Roses! Reading, hammering, kicking people's a**es!"

"Uh... Okay." Cream typed what Amy said. "Next: Dislikes?"

"That's too easy! Sonic, blue, Sonic, Sonic, oh, and Sally Acorns. Oh, and Sonic, too."

"Yeesh! Okay, if you say so. But really, Amy, I don't think anyone in here dislikes Sonic. Er, anyways, next question. Ideal first date?"

"Movies!"

"Okie-dokie. Last question. Not interested in a guy like...?"

"With the name 'Sonic,' who's blue, and who likes girls named Sally Acorns. Also, I HATE jerks. They're jerky."

"Alright, that's it. Enter. Now we'll just have to wait."

"Wow. Thank you so much, Cream. Thanks so much."

"No problem. Now, since you're here, how about a SLEEPOVER!"

"YAY!" Amy yelled joyfully. _Cream always knows how to make me feel better, even if she likes Sonic's sidekick. I'm so happy I have Cream. _"Thank you, Cream... For being my very best friend."


	3. Chapter 2: Enchanted Night

I don't own any characters!

* * *

Chapter 2

Sonic knocked on the door of a home. It was very cold outside, and Sonic was freezing.

A creature opened the door to a crack, and whispered, "What in the world could you want at... at **4 AM** in the middle of November!?"

"Sal! I'm so glad to see you!" Sonic said joyfully.

"Sonic, I'm... Er, just come in," Sally growled.

"Thanks!" Sonic stepped inside as Sally opened the door.

"So... Why are you here?"

"Uh, Sal, can I tell you a something?"

Sally stared into Sonic's green eyes and understood that this was important. "Okay, yeah."

"Amy doesn't like me, anymore," Sonic said, though he didn't seem sad about this.

"Are you sure?"

"Complete-"

"Sonic! You're definitely sure?"

"Yeah. So Sal," Sonic said, stepping closer to Sally, "do you have a boyfriend?"

Sally shook her head. "No."

"Do you _like_ anyone in particular?"

"Um, maybe... Sonic? Can I say something?"

"Whatever, honey." Sonic stroked Sally's arm.

"I like you," Sally whispered into Sonic's ear.

"I like you, too." Sonic sat Sally down on the couch. "Hey, do you mind if I stay the night here?" Sonic's eyes blazed with a fire, and his hands massaged Sally's shoulders.

"Oh, I don't mind at _all_."

Sonic slowly moved his hands down Sally's sides.

Sally giggled and put her hands on Sonic's face. "Remember those days when we used to..." Sally giggled again. "You know. Save the world. Then you and I would have our own fun."

"I remember that. Before Amy came into the picture. Well, she was there, but I..." Sonic stopped speaking and pulled Sally into a sweet, romantic kiss. He moved his hands around Sally's back until he found her dresses zipper. He zipped it down a little, and when Sally jerked away, Sonic stopped.

"Ah, hon, keep on going," Sally whispered. She ran her hands through Sonic's quills and kissed him again.

Sonic pulled down the zipper more and more and more until it was down as far as it could go. He whispered, "Sal..."

"Sonic... Okay." Sally quickly stepped out of her nightgown and began kissing Sonic again. Sally was only in her undergarments now.

"Oh, how pretty you are."

Sally chuckled. "Thanks." She stuck her hand into Sonic's pants and pulled them down. Then Sally pulled his shirt off. Now they were _both_ in only their undergarments.

Sonic touched Sally's bra. Sally stuck her hand in Sonic's boxers, seemingly to respond to his action. Sonic slowly unlatched Sally's bra and pulled it off. "Oh, so beautiful, Sal. You're so beautiful in all."

"Thanks, Sonic," Sally said quietly.

Sonic lay on top of Sally, and they kissed some more, occasionally giggling, as they began their enchanting night together.

* * *

Garrrr! I don't want to bump up the rating. I mean, come on, you all knew this was coming. This may happen 1 or 2 more times, so you HAVE BEEN WARNED! So, when there is a chapter like this (you know, sexual like), then I'll put A (T) by the chapter name. Just to warn you. Well, then, bye! See ya later! 0.0


	4. Chapter 3: Kindhearted

So here is the next chapter. I don't own any characters!

* * *

Chapter 3

Amy woke in Cream's guest bedroom.

Cream suddenly ran in and shouted, "AMY! OhmygoshAmysomeonerepliedtoyouraccountcomehereandlookbecausehessupercute!"

"Whoa, slow down, Cream. Pardon me, but what did you say?" Amy asked, bewildered.

"Okay. I said: Oh my gosh, Amy, someone replied to your account! Come here and look because he's super cute!"

"Oh!" Amy forgot all about her drowsiness and followed Cream to her computer. "Oh, he _is_ super cute. Look how handsome. Let's reply!"

"Okay," Cream said. She moved away so Amy could type her response.

Amy typed and read, "Great! How about tonight?"

Within minutes, the person replied. It said: Yeah. Meet me at CYR Bar at 7:00.

"Yay!" Amy shouted. "I should get ready!" Amy dashed the guest bedroom, where her clothing sat on her bed. She and Cream started to get herself ready for her wonderful date night.

_LATER ON; 6:30_

"See you later, Amy. Have fun! But not _too_ much fun." Cream winked and pushed Amy out the door.

Amy had chosen a beautiful red mini dress with a red flower in her hair. "Bye!" Amy called as she walked out the door. It was dark out for 6:30. To make it worse, the moon was only a slit, like a cat's eye. There was barely any light. All of a sudden, a long howl was heard by Amy. "Who's there? I'm armed!" Amy shouted, pulling out her mallet.

"Ha, look here. Aw, little girl with a little hammer. Don't worry, pinkie. We're just here for some fun," a creature cackled, emerging from the shadows. It was a white wolf, and there were three others with him. The wolf stared at Amy with bloodshot eyes. "Hungry?" he asked his pack.

They growled, howled, and licked their lips.

"Mm. You look yummy. DON'T ATTACK JUST YET!"

"Yeah, that's right. Don't touch me, or your snouts will be smashed," Amy hissed. She swung her mallet at a brown wolf. The pack leader, the white wolf, grabbed Amy's mallet and smashed it into pieces.

"My mallet! You're going to have to PAY for that!" Amy kicked her leg out.

The white wolf grabbed Amy's leg and flipped her over. Amy hit the ground with a thud. **  
**

"Ow..."

But they weren't finished yet. A grey wolf slapped his hand across Amy's cheek. The brown wolf picked up a few pieces of mallet shards and threw them at Amy. Just when the white wolf was going to strike, a voice yelled, "Leave her alone, Scratchclaw."

"Who goes?" the white wolf, Scratchclaw growled.

"Shadow," the voice replied.

"Shadow? Humph. Scatter, boys," Scratchclaw ordered. All the wolves ran into the trees, growling and cursing.

"Amy?" Shadow said.

"Shadow... you... saved me... But why...?" Amy struggled to turn to see Shadow's face.

"I'm not heartless, Amy. And I've seen what those wolves can do." Shadow sat beside Amy. "I knew someone. He went on a walk like you did tonight. The wolves attacked him and were just about to take him... I used Chaos Control on them, and they ran. But it was too late. He was dead by the time we got to the hospital."

"Oh, Shadow... that's so... brutal... Thanks for... saving me... Shadow..." Amy was now breathing shallowly, taking time in her sentences to catch her breath.

"Amy, I think you need to go to the hospital."

"No... I just... need to get... to club..."

"A club? I don't understand."

"You know... Where you... go-"

"I know what a club is, Amy. Why do you want to go to a club?"

"Date... tonight... at club..."

"Amy, I'm taking you back to Sonic's house."

"NO!" Amy shouted before Shadow picked her up.

"Why not?" Shadow asked, jumping back.

"I don't live there anymore."

"Fine then. I'll take you to my house," Shadow said, picking up Amy. He ran at super speed, and they were at his house within five minutes. "I should really call an ambulance," he mumbled, laying Amy down on the couch. Shadow went into the kitchen, and reappeared a moment later with an ice pack, pills, and a glass of water.

"Uh... thanks... Shadow...," Amy said quietly. She took the pills and sat back down with the ice pack. "You're being so... so kind." This time Amy paused to think of her word choice. She was feeling better already. Shadow sat down a little bit farther down the couch. Amy sighed.

"Like I said, Amy, I'm not heartless," Shadow mumbled.

_Could it be? The Shadow I know is not a complete jerk?_ Amy wondered silently. She scooted over to Shadow and lay her head on his shoulder.

This made Shadow's eyes widen.

"Night, Shadow..." With that said, Amy fell asleep on Shadow's shoulder, wondering- even in her dreams- why Shadow was being so kindhearted.

* * *

So, how did you like this chapter? :P Just let me know. What's fun? REVIEWING!


	5. Chapter 4: Parents

I don't own any characters OR McDonald's! Read on:

**CAUTION: SOME CENSORED AND UNCENSORED CURSING/SWEARING WORDS USED AHEAD!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Sonic sat on the rocking chair in Sally's den with a cup of acorn tea. He was still smiling from his wonderful night. "Hey, Sally," Sonic said as Sally walked in.

"Hello, Sonic," Sally replied, sitting on a chair next to him.

"That was one good night," Sonic laughed. "The best I've ever had."

"Mm."

"And, of course, I had the best partner."

"As did I."

"Oh, Sal, don't be such a buzz kill. Didn't you have any fun at _all_?" Sonic asked.

"I did."

"Then show me!"

"Fine!" Sally stood up and walked over to Sonic. She sat down on his lap. "Happy?"

"Actually, I am." Sonic noticed Sally was staring at the ground with her eyes wide. "Sal? You-"

Sonic was cut off by Sally beginning to barf.

"Uh, you okay, Sal?" Sonic touched her shoulder.

"What does it look like?!" Sally grumbled, before spewing out again. "Dammit! My parents are coming over today."

"Oh, that's nice- Wait, your PARENTS?!" Sonic jumped back. "Why didn't you tell me that? Or else I wouldn't have..."

"**I wasn't thinking**! You were just like... and I was just like... well, why not!"

"Well, uh, let's get dressed and ready then!" Sonic decided, trying to think quickly.

"Yeah," Sally replied. "I will, and you'll clean this puke up." She stood up and dashed to her room.

"Grand. I clean up the puke," Sonic mumbled, picking up a towel. "Ew. Gross. Yuck."

Sally jumped out of her bedroom dressed in a _long_ purple dress. "Ready!"

"Um... I'll be right back in my outfit." Sonic was back in 1 minute in a tuxedo. He laughed. "We look like we're going to the prom."

"Like we did in twelfth grade."

Sonic took Sally's hand and bowed. "Dear Sally, I would most certainly love to take you to our prom. May I have the honor?"

Sally giggled. "You may." Sonic stood up, and they began dancing. There was a knock at the door. "Aw, it's Pops and Mama. Ruining our moment..." Sally stepped to the door and opened it. "Pops! Mama!" she shouted, giving each a big hug. "So glad your here!"

Pops pointed at Sonic. "Who's that?" he asked, quite disapprovingly.

"Pops! That's Sonic," Sally replied.

"Ah, the one who saved our Sally many times over! Great to meet you, finally!" Pops put his hand out.

Sonic met his hand. "Nice to finally meet _you_, sir!"

"Oh, just call me Pops!" Pops's tone dropped. "Now what exactly are you doing here in the first pace, Mister Sonic?"

"POPS!" Sally groaned.

"What? Just wondering." Pops's attention turned back to Sonic. "Were you planning to do anything with my daughter, Mister Blue?"

"No, Sir," Sonic replied and shook his head.

"Uh-huh. Did you already do it?" Pops's gaze was rock solid.

"No, well, yes, um... Not really, just... M-maybe? Well, it all depends on your definition..."

"So you don't deny you did it?"

"POPS!"

"Sally, stay out of this!"

"Dammit, Pops! Will you please get the h**l out of here?! And anyways, why would you care? I'm a grown woman- I'm **23**!"

"Fine, Sally. That's fine. But remember, do it safely," Mama sang as she pushed Pops out the door. "Bye now!"

"D*mn those parents," Sally groaned. "Uh, sorry, Sonic. They've done this since junior high."

"That's OK. Hey, Sal, can you make dinner?"

"Yeah. Watch'ya wan't?"

"Um... I really want McDonald's right now, but your Lily soup and Acorn salad are way better. Those please."

"Okay. And for desert?"

"I think you know what I want for desert..." Sonic winked.

"Oh, I do." Sally winked back. "Me?"

"Yes." Sonic smiled as Sally walked up the stairs. He was happy to have found a girl who wouldn't act as Amy had.

* * *

Did you like it? :P Wow, you know what? I'm have quite a bit of writer's block in Warriors. I bet you saw that I changed the rating to T. I did because of Chapter 2 (I didn't want to get into trouble). Eh, and sorry for all the swearing in this chapter, but Sally was too mad for regular words. Well, you know what's fun? REVIEWING!


	6. Chapter 5: Memories are Picnics

I don't own ANY characters! And, yeah, I know most happiest is wrong, but it was SUPPOSED to be like that, get it? Just letting you know. :P Hope you like it! Read on:

* * *

Chapter 5

Amy woke on a black couch- it wasn't hers, that was for sure. It all suddenly came back to her. The wolves. The pain. The horror. "Sha- OWW!" Amy cried as she tried to stand up. There were bruises and cuts and dried blood all over her body. "Ugh. Those wolves," Amy moaned.

The door creaked open, and Shadow stepped in. He didn't seem to think Amy would be awake, because he jumped back a bit when he noticed Amy sitting on the couch. "Hello. I see you are awake," Shadow said.

"Hey, Shadow. Where were you?" Amy asked. She patted the sofa cushion next to her.

"Out." Shadow took a seat a bit farther away than Amy wanted.

"Out where? Dancing or shopping or what?"

"What."

"What?"

"What. I said what."

"Oh, your SO clever, Shadow," Amy huffed, realizing what Shadow meant. "No, really."

"I was out buying items. Amy, isn't your birthday tomorrow?"

"Oh, um, I think it- yeah! It is!"

"Uh-huh. I thought so," Shadow quickly said. "Excuse me." He picked up his bag and left the living room.

"Mm. I wish I had someone to spend my birthday with... My birthday, all alone..." Amy sighed and tried to stand again. This time she managed to. "Maybe I could go for a walk. Hmm. I don't know if I can walk or not..." Amy began moving her legs- she _could_ walk! She walked, well, limped, out the door and to the park. When at the park, Amy was flooded with the memories. Memories of Sonic and herself.

_AMY'S MEMORIES_

_Sonic picked up Amy at the waist and twirled her around. "Have the most happiest birthday in the whole world, Amy!"_

_"Thanks, Sonic!" Amy shouted. _

_Sonic led a blindfolded Amy to a park. He pulled off the blindfold, and- a picnic! _

_"Oh, Sonic, a picnic! I've never been on a picnic with you before!" Amy wailed. _

_"It **is** your birthday today. Besides, look what a beautiful day it is outside!" Sonic sat Amy down. "But, really, dry those tears, Amy. Today is a very special day! And I have a present for you. Here it," Sonic paused to grab the present of of the basket, "is!" It was a picture. Of Sonic and Amy at the beach._

Amy broke away from her memories. She began to cry. _How could I have been the monster I was?_ she wondered silently. _I broke the picture!_ Still crying, Amy fell to the ground, scarring her knees even more. Many people stopped to look at her, some rushed away. There was a tap on Amy's shoulder. "Huh," Amy half-responded, still weeping.

"Amy," said someone.

"What?!" Amy wailed.

"You are causing a scene," the voice answered. The 'someone' walked in front of her, so she could see. It was Shadow.

"W-what are you d-doing h-here? How d-did y-you find me?" Amy still cried.

"I followed your blood drops. You're bleeding, you know."

"Humph. Stalk much?"

"Does it help that you were in _my_ home, so I noticed you were missing?"

"No." Amy looked at the backs of her knees. So she _was_ bleeding.

Shadow looked at her in a way- it almost looked like pity. But it only lasted a second. His frown grew back. "You should really get home."

"I told you! I don't have a home!" Amy began to cry more forcefully, due to the fact that she had no place to go to, to call home.

"Um, well, maybe you could stay at my place?" This sounded more like a question than a gesture.

"Oh, really?! Thank you Shadow! Thank you!" Amy jumped up- as well as she could- and hugged Shadow.

Shadow tripped backwards, but regained his balance. And to Amy's surprise, hugged her back. Not as tight and loving as Amy had, but it was a hug. A little hug, but yet, such a big one. And it was _perfect _for Amy. _  
_


	7. Chapter 6: Call Me Never

I don't own ANY characters! :B Hope y'all like it.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Sally?" Sonic called. He had woken up to see Sally was not in her bed. "Sally?" Sonic stepped to the bathroom door, where he thought he heard movement. "You okay?"

"Yeah, uh, I had to go to the bathroom. Um, what do you want?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, well, what are ya doing in the bathroom?" Sonic asked.

"Um, hang on a minute, uh." Sally stepped out of the bathroom after a moment. "Well, I was feeling sort of sick, so I decided to take a walk, when I ended up at the pharmacy. Well, Cream was there, apparently, so I asked her why I was feeling sick. She recommended to take a pregnancy test. So, I bought one, and now I just have to wait for the results. One red line I'm not, two I am."

"A PREGNANCY TEST?! What?!" Sonic screamed.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I just said-"

"But really, you're kidding me, right? Please tell me you are."

"I'm not. Hey, it's been a minute. Let's check for results." Sally motioned for Sonic to follow. "Hmm," Sally mumbled, picking up the test. "One-"

"One line? Y-"

"One SECOND. Two lines," Sally said. "Two lines."

"Two lines," Sonic repeated.

"Uh-huh. I'm p-pregnant. I-I..."

"Huh? You're...?" Sonic put his hands on Sally's shoulders.

"I'm not ready... to be a mother!" Sally cried. "I'll probably kill the kid in the first minute!"

"Nah, Sally-"

"No! I can't be a mother! I just can't!" Sally wailed.

"Sally, listen," Sonic ordered. He grabbed Sally and turned her so she could see Sonic's eyes. "You _will_ be a great mother, I know that for a fact, okay? And I know you may not be that well at first, but we _will_ get through this together. We _will_ make this child a great one. We _will-_"

"I get it..."

Sonic chuckled, wiping the tears from Sally's face. "Let's tell someone... I'll call Shadow!" Sonic dashed to the coffee table where the phone sat. He dialed the number. It rang about five times before the phone was picked up.

Sonic heard someone mumbling in the back round: "I want to... Please... I'll be quiet... I... Yes.. He's on... He'll wonder... Go!"

"Um, hello, Sonic," Shadow said.

"Hiya, Shadow, who was that?" Sonic asked.

"No one. Just a friend."

"Who?"

"Uh... Silver."

"Cool, can I talk to him?"

"NO! Um, maybe later... What do you want?"

"Sally's pregnant! Isn't that great?"

"Uh-huh. Hang on..." There was a rustle, and all Sonic heard was: "Amy, shut up... No... We can talk later..."

That was all Sonic _had_ to hear. Amy was at Shadow's house. He decided to play along, though. "So, can I talk to Silver now?"

"Uh, sure. Here, Silver," Shadow mumbled. "What?... N-no!" There was another rustle as the phone was passed to 'Silver.' "Hey, Sonic," Amy said the deepest, most Silver-like voice she could produce. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to tell ya that Sally and I are having a baby!"

"Mm. Good for... YOU. And SALLY."

"Okay, so see ya, _Silver_," Sonic said.

"OK, well b-"

"I know it's you, Amy."

"Wait, what? How?" Amy asked, returning to her normal voice. "I sounded like Silver!"

"Uh, you just clarified that it was you, you know."

"Dammit! Well, I hate you!"

"Hmm. I think I knew that, but just to let you know: I hate you even more."

"You're such a jerk, Sonic!"

"Bye!" With that, Sonic hung up on Amy. "That little..."

"Jerk?" Sally asked.

"Precisely." Sonic put the phone on the charger. Shooing Sally off to fix some lunch, Sonic wondered, _What is Amy doing at Shadow's house? Did... No. Did Shadow take her there? Does Amy really... really hate me? _

* * *

I hate this chapter! It's dumb... I wasn't really feeling this one... Nevertheless, hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 7: The Key

I don't own any characters!

* * *

Chapter 7

Amy slowly walked into Shadow's living room. As she rounded the corner, Amy gasped. "What is this?!"

In front of her was Shadow, beside a large bag. There was a sign hung on the wall that said: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!, and on the table was a pink and white cake. "Happy bir-"

Before Shadow could finish, Amy jumped into his arms. "Aw, thank you Shadow!" Amy couldn't hold back her tears; she was too happy! "No one has ever..."

"Sure," Shadow said. He grabbed the large bag and handed it to Amy. "Here."

"Uh, thanks... But you really didn't have to," Amy said. She ripped off the tissue paper, and there it was: a Piko Piko Hammer! "Oh, my, a Piko Piko Hammer! Thank you SO much, Shadow!" She happily pulled Shadow into another hug.

"I-it's okay." Shadow gently pushed Amy away. "It's the least I could do."

"Oh, Shadow, these cost like $200! No! You didn't pay for it all!" Amy shouted.

"I did," he said, only to be pulled into yet _another_ hug by Amy. "A-Amy..."

"Uh-huh?"

"Nothing," Shadow replied. He was beginning to like the warmth of Amy's hugs.

_LATER ON; 3:00 PM_

"Hey, I thought you were a different-" Amy was cut off by a large rumbling noise. The roof began shaking.

"AMY!" Shadow jumped over and covered Amy as the roof collapsed. "Are you alright?" he asked after the debris had settled.

"I... I'm fine. Oh, Shadow, you risked your life for ME?"

"Please, not another hug," Shadow groaned, holding Amy back. "Besides, could I let you get injured and possibly die on your birthday? No."

"Oh, okay," Amy said. There was another shake, and a big robot hand reached through the roof. "HELP ME-E-E-E!" she shouted as the hand grabbed her.

"Amy! I will get you down from there! I promise." Shadow dashed out the door, only to find an army of Eggman's finest robots. "Eggman! Why do you want her?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Don't you see, fool?" Eggman mocked. "She's the key!"

"The key? I don't have no key, Egghead!" Amy shouted, squirming in the hand's grasp.

"Oh, shut up, you! Anyways... She is the key itself; to what I want! I want power! She has the power inside of her... I've told you too much. Well, I'll just take her now, so, goodbye!" Eggman turned his robot army around and took off.

"No!" Shadow dashed after Eggman's ship- faster than he had ever run before- and quickly pulled up the GUN facility on his communicator. "GUN, I need the location of Eggman's base, pronto. This is an emergency."


	9. Chapter 8: Cell Me

Chapter 8

"EGGMAN! I **DEMAND** TO SEE EGGMAN!" Amy shouted pulling on her cell bars. She took out her piko piko hammer and began slamming it into the walls and the bars.

"Miss Rose, if you could be so kind as to follow us," a sort-of-friendly robot said.

Amy, stricken by the kindness, nodded her head and put her hammer away. The robot opened the bars, quickly placed chains on her hands, and pulled her down to Eggman's room.

"Thank you, RD-16," Eggman said, clearly pleased. "Rose, I suspect you are oblivious to the reason you are here."

"Well, no duh, pea for brain," Amy replied stubbornly.

"Miss Amy, no need to be defiant. I won't be hurting you. Now, do you want to know why you're here or not?"

"Yes." Amy simply nodded.

"Well, alright. Since you are Sonic's main love interest, I thought-"

"I'M NOT SONIC'S LOVE INTEREST!" Amy shouted, kicking her foot. She fell to the floor in a fit of rage.

"Well, then, who is?"

"Sally... Sally Acorns." Amy choked up the name.

"The princess? Even better! Ha ha ha ha! Then Sonic will come to rescue her, and I will capture him!" Eggman cackled evilly. "I'm such a genius. And with these six chaos emeralds, I'm sure to do it! If only he saw what is coming. Ha ha ha! Finally I will have my revenge on the world! RD-16, take her back to her cell," Eggman ordered, shooing the robot away.

"What made you so evil?" Amy cried before the robot took her away.

_30 minutes later_

Amy was awoken by the rattling of chains. "Sally," she whispered to herself.

"Let me go! Sonic will come get me!" Sally shouted. The robots threw her into a cell, locked it, and left.

"Sally?" Amy whispered.

"Amy? Is that... you?" Sally asked.

"Yes... but that doesn't... matter... now..." Amy scooted over and grabbed the bars. "You must get out of here... Before Sonic comes."

"Why? Because you don't want to see him?!"

"No... Eggman wants to capture him."

"I thought you lost your love for Sonic."

"No, I didn't. I never said I did... Anyways, so, um..."

"How long have you been here?" Sally asked. She seemed genuinely curious.

"A month and five days."

"Wow..."

"Yeah, I know," Amy huffed. "And no one has come."

"Do you think... that Sonic will come for us?"

"Me and you us?" Amy was shocked. Did Sonic still love her?

"No. Well, yes. But his child as well."

"Child? Sonic doesn't-" Amy stopped, figuring out the puzzle. "You're pregnant!"

"Didn't Sonic tell you that on the phone?"

"Yes. A month and five days ago. I forgot," Amy hissed. She secretly felt dumb for forgetting.

"So, do you think he will come?"

"Er, Sonic has always been the lazy kind of one..."

Tears fell from Sally's eyes and down her cheeks, making the fur on her face wet.

"But I'm sure he'll come for you, Sally." As much as Amy hated to say it, that was the truth. "I'm sure he'd leave me here any day."

Sally giggled ever so quietly. "I doubt it," she mumbled.

"But hey, seriously, dry those tears..." Amy paused a moment, remembering Sonic say that to her before. "We'll g-get t-th-through t-this..." Amy choked out the words as tears began to form in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sally asked, wiping her eyes.

"S-Sonic!" Amy wailed. Tears fell from her eyes, and soon there was a small puddle around her legs. "He r-really l-loves you S-Sally! You're s-so l-lucky!"

"Aw, Amy, don't cry. Don't cry, please. Everything will be okay," Sally soothed.

Amy wiped her face. "Thanks, Sally."


	10. Chapter 9: I Love You

I don't own any characters! :P (Btw, Ames is Sonic's nickname for Amy. Lol.) LAST CHAPTER! Read on:

* * *

Chapter 9

There was a knock on Sonic's door. Sonic opened the door, and it was Shadow.

"Listen, Sonic. Do you know where Eggman's base is?" Shadow asked.

"Come in?" Sonic said, gesturing his hand. "And yes, I do. Why?"

"Amy got captured by him. He said she had some kind of key."

"Really? Ames got captured?" Sonic asked. He suddenly felt very glum. "Sal did too."

"Sal?"

"Sally. Egghead took her, too."

"Then let's save them together!" Shadow opened the door. "Come."

"Isn't that unsafe? Just going with no plan? Let's just go to the indoor hot tub and plan our trip."

"I can discern no difference in the levels of unsafe between going to Eggman's and your going to the hot tub when you cannot swim. Your choice." Shadow impatiently crossed his arms.

"Okay, Eggman's it is!" Sonic dashed out the door.

"Where are we going?" Shadow ran beside Sonic.

"Underground!"

_20 minutes later _

"Okay, we're here. Let's just get to the-"

"Robot!" Shadow growled before Sonic could finish. He smashed the robot until it was done for.

"Cells..." Sonic finished. The two ran to the until they spotted thick, black bars. "Keys. How convenient." Sonic laughed and picked up the keys, who were sitting neatly beside the cells.

"Hey, Sal!" Sonic exclaimed. He unlocked both Sally and Amy's cells.

Before Sally could reach Sonic, Amy grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "SONIC!" she screamed. Tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"Uh, Ames?" Sonic mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Can you, uh, let go?"

"Oh, yeah!" Amy stepped back.

"So, should we leave now?" Shadow asked bluntly.

"Oh, Shadow!" Amy shouted. She gave him a quick hug. "Now let's go!"

The group of friends ran out the door. Eggman shouted behind them: "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

_Back at home_

"Sonic," Amy asked, "can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Amy," Sonic responded, taking her to his room. After escaping Eggman, everyone had come back to Sonic's house to celebrate. "What is it?" He sat on the bed, and patted a spot next to him.

Amy sat down. "I still love you... Sonic..."

"Amy... I didn't know you still felt this way." Sonic ran his hand through her quills very gently.

"I do!" Amy cried. "But you love Sally and you're having a child with her and you really love her!"

"Calm down. Hey, Amy, dry those tears, seriously."

"I'm sorry... but I can't... help it... I love... you!" Amy grabbed Sonic and cried into his chest.

"I love you, too, Amy. I love you. Don't cry, though. You know I hate tears."

Amy looked up and laughed. Only for a second. "I know you hate tears. And I know how you love running and blueberry ice cream."

Sonic chuckled. "You know everything about me, Ames. Do you know how much I love you?"

Amy gasped. _Like you're one in a million._ She remembered Sonic saying that. "Like I'm one in a million."

"No."

"Huh?" Amy was hurt.

"Like you're one in a trillion!"

Amy smacked Sonic's shoulder playfully. "So... are we a... couple again?"

Sonic hesitated. "Yes, we are."

Amy began crying. She was sobbing with happiness. Sonic grabbed her in a beautiful hug, and they kissed a sweet, romantic kiss.


End file.
